the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramona Meyer
Ramona Meyer, better known as the Dark Woman, is a female mutant, and an enemy of Centauri, regardless that they were cousins. She was also the first enemy Centauri would face. Biography Early Life Ramona Meyer was born in 2005. In 2013, she visited by Charity Hirz, and the two immediately became friends, according to Cherical McSnake. Both of them traveled to the t and i Factory under Charity's booth, during which time she offered Ramona a chocolate bar. When they arrived, Charity gave Ramona an unofficial tour of the factory, and allowed her to place a scorpion within the t and i Factory to protect any valuables from being stolen. They remained there for two days, where Ramona and Charity hung out in her office. Afterwards, they returned to C2 Camp, and Ramona boarded her speeder and returned home. Knights of Plague A few years later, Ramona ultimately chose the dark side over the light. Ever since, she played her cousin, Thomas Meyer. Despite this, she still loved him. She swore himself to the Gladiator, becoming a Knight of Plaguein 2024. It was at this point that she openly went by the alias of the Dark Woman, which she had picked for herself. However, she was not among the twelve Knights of Plague summoned to the Battle of Transylvania. After the battle, she explored around Transylvania Quarters and finally chose to remain there. Plot to Steal the Hologram Pit In order to defeat Master Intelligence, whom the Dark Woman hated, she realized she would need to acquire the hologram pit from the t and I Factory. First, she flew to Arizona in an attempt to steal the device from the factory. The Dark Woman was unsuccessful in her attempted robbery, as she found herself unable to breach the third system. After this first failure, the Dark Woman returned to Transylvania Quarters, where she quickly ate a candy bar. Death Returning to the t and I Factory, the Dark Woman was able to penetrate the first six chambers that protected the hologram pit, including the chamber in which she herself placed a scorpion. She reached the final chamber to find her objective, but before she could get to it, Centauri managed to reach the last chamber alone, and was surprised to meet her there. The Dark Woman bound Centauri and summoned a wall of fire behind the door to prevent him from escaping, then tempted her cousin with the promise to bring his parents back from the dead (and her aunt and uncle). Centauri still refused and the Dark Woman attempted the murder of Centauri. Unfortunately, she found she could not hurt him without experiencing unbearable emotional pain. From there, she realized she loved him too much to hurt him and released her grip on his neck in tears. Despite her seeming almost regretful, Centauri killed her, by unknown means, without a second thought. Physical Description The Dark Woman has black, wavy hair. Her cloak helps to hide her from sight. Personality and Traits Despite displaying several signs of being insecure, Ramona was a sophisticated, strong-willed mutant. Over time, she came to develop a latent desire for recognition and greatness, cynical feeling for society, and finally chose the Dark side, no matter how subtle the lure appeared at first, which led her to plot Master Intelligence's death in hopes for fame and knowledge. By the time she joined the Gladiator, she arrived at the conclusion that there was no good and evil. To her, there was only power, and those too weak to seek it. Despite barely knowing her, Master Intelligence considered the Dark Woman to be hateful and ambitious. Despite Ramona's continuous descent into the Dark side, she at least had one piece of redemption of finding herself unable to murder her own cousin. True to her competent nature, the Dark Woman had a chillingly sinister side that most people never saw. She was extremely adept at conniving and manipulation. Eventually, she became obsessed with pleasing the Gladiator. She has also hinted to being homosexual, as she probably had a crush on Charity Hirz. This is shown by her stuttering upon her first meeting her, and stroking the skin on her back and abdomen until Hirz stopped her. Relationships Family Centauri The first enemy Centauri would face was his cousin, the Dark Woman. Centauri found out about his cousin's true loyalties at some point in the 2040s, in the seventh of the teleportation device's chambers. This news also came with the discovery that the Dark Woman had been playing him. When the Dark Woman attempted to grab Centauri, she found she was unable to do so without experiencing unbearable emotional pain, due to the pain of her family legacy. Despite this, Centauri killed her without a second thought. Appearances *The X-Adults: Endgame - Part 1 Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mutants Category:21st century deaths